


Not Until I Say So

by stormie92



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: Abraham Setrakian - Freeform, Anger, Death, Guilt, Love, Lust, M/M, Murder, Thomas Eichhorst - Freeform, box - Freeform, friends - Freeform, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie92/pseuds/stormie92
Summary: Thomas will not let Abraham go until Thomas is ready to release him.  It is life vs death. A battle. Who will win? Who will die?Abraham must find a way to stop the Master because of a promise he made.





	Not Until I Say So

His voice echoed through the building. Singing my number.   
“A-230385, it is time.” 

Time? Oh, yes . . . to work on that monstrosity of a box. Sometimes I wonder if I should have not said a word about craving but I knew deep down that if I had not Sturmbannführer Eichhorst and his goons would have killed more innocents. I could not stand by and let that happen. I never could . . . I never will.

“Ah, A-230385. It is time, hurry up now. Try and keep up.”

I obeyed and kept up as well as I possibly could for someone who has had hardly any sleep,food and water. We went to the room where I was working on my special project and Sturmbannführer Eichhorst asked to see what I have done. I showed him the box and how it was almost completed, just a few more additions to be added. His eyes lit up, his jaw dropped a bit and you could read his body language perfectly well. He was VERY pleased with the work. The tone in his voice rang of delight.

“A-230385. Very well done!!! Our task is almost done . . . I applaud you. Here” he said reaching inside his coat pocket and pulling out a wrapped half sandwich. “Take it. It will be our secret and your payment for doing such a wonderful job.” 

“Thank you” I quietly said as I took the sandwich in a rapid movement. 

“So soon . . . Everything is going to plan.” Sturmbannführer Eichhorst muttered as he touched the box and traced the wood with his fingers.

“Sturmbannführer Eichhorst? I will finish the box tonight.” It was almost like he did not hear me and brushed me off. He continued to admire the box. 

“Mein Meister, ich werde alles für dich tun“ he spoke softly. Remembering where he was he flicked his eyes back up and connected with mine. “Get back to work!” He growled as he turned around and left.

I had hoped that I would have felt relived when he left me to my work, but instead I still felt tormented. This box was of evil . . . had Sturmbannführer Eichhorst known that I knew . . . he probably would have made sure I was put down. Yet I had to make sure he never found out because I knew that someday . . . somewhere . . . the evil within this box would show its ugly face and someone would have to stop it. I would never let anyone suffer through the horrific events that could happen. After all, was I not part of the problem? I did make the box . . . I feel slightly responsible for what may come. I touched the box with my left hand and made a promise. “No matter where you go . . . no matter what happens . . . I will stop you from the fiery damnation you will bring”. 

I sighed as I picked up my tools and started back to work on the box. 

“I will stop you . . . I will stop you . . . Until my dying breath, I will be your creator and your destroyer.”


End file.
